Baileu Ton
Baileu Ton ''(バイルー・トン, Bairū Ton) ''is an 18-year-old main protagonist who moves with her friend to study in London, England after graduating from high school. She's Sha Rijan's great-granddaughter who was the former owner of the Cafe Forbidden bar. Appearance Baileu Ton looks very similar to Sha Rijan. She wears a moon-shaped pin on her left side and bangs swept to the right. She wears a red leather jacket with a blouse that has a blue ribbon pinned together and ruffles on her shirt and sleeves. She wears black shorts and a pair of ankle boots. On her right hand, she wears a magical ring that is passed down by Sha Rijan. Her hair turns red when she uses too much magic power. It returns to normal after she rests. Personality A strong-willed woman, who believes that her decisions hugely affects other people. She would do anything to save her friends, even if it costs her life force. History Before she met the people from Cafe Forbidden, she went against her parents' wish to go to college in China. Instead, she went to United Kingdom with her best friend, Mu Shinyao. Powers & Abilities * Has the same powers as Sha Rijan. * She can summon objects such as a shield or chain by imagining them and touching her shadow. However, it takes a toll on her and her hair will turn red if used too much. The side effect of using this magic will result into memory loss. It is temporary. Used Weapons/Items * Her Ring- passed down by her great grandmother, she can possess a weapon she imagines by her will. * Artemis Armlet - To transform the Umbra into an Amethyst Ring. * 2 x Talisman - For Tauryu, the first one she created is to restrain the power. Later, the second Talisman is to give him a heart. * Chain. * Shield. * Talisman to release barrier. * Talisman to break door/wall. * Earth wall. * Jar release streams of Water. * Weapons as Knife, Lance,...otc. Relationships * Mu Shinyao - Her best friend, the two of them traveled to London to study at a university together. Ton would do anything to save her. * Sha Rijan - Her Great-Grandmother who seems to have either reincarnated into Ton or not. As for Sha Rijan's ring, Ton keeps it as a sort of memento of her. * Vlad Garfunkel - She met him when she accidentally showed up at Cafe Forbbiden, shocking its members. She frequently quarrels with him. They both have disagreements but support each other even if they are stubborn to not get each other involved. * Luke Bowen - Met him first when she accidentally ended up at the Cafe, the two are close and enjoys friendly relationships. Ton tells him about her problems. He comforts her afterwards whenever it happens. They are both optimistic and always put their family and friends first before themselves. * Tauryu - Same with Vlad and Luke, the trio were shocked to see a woman that look like the former owner of the cafe. Tauryu shows utmost respect and loyalty to Ton, although sometimes he is strict with her because of the way she handles her outer appearance. Although he sometimes rejects Ton's help to not be a burden to her, Ton sees him as a human being who should be treated equally lasa human being, not as a tool. * Wayne King - The two immediately became close friends after knowing his presence. Ton relies on his technological abilities and appreciates his help. * Haysin - When they met again later of the season, he pointed out that he was the one who kidnapped her best friend, in order to get her killed because she stands on his way. This enrages Ton when the Jack the Ripper almost killed Shinyao. This cause her to go berserk. Haysin seemingly amused, called this event as "the second coming of Sha Rijan". She is oblivious of her relationship with him as his great -iece (if that's how you say it). Trivia * Bears striking resemblance of her Great-Grandmother, Sha Rijan. * Strongly believes that the Umbra and the Humans can co-exist. * Shown to be already efficient with using magic. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females